Battle
by Rinoa
Summary: Umm...this is a weird fic, umm Ryoko and Aeka kind of fight over Tenchi, and I know this is too short, but I hope u like it! =)


Battle

"But Tenchi, how come you never flirt with me!?" Ryoko chased Tenchi around his room. 

"Why, was I supposed to?" Tenchi gasped and he triped over his shirt and landed on his bed. Ryoko sat above him. 

"But Tenchi, you always flirt with Aeka, and you avoid me!" Ryoko traced her finger around his chest. 

"No I don't!" Tenchi denied, trying to get Ryoko off him. 

"Oh, Tenchi, you know you can't lie to me!" Ryoko said in a sweet voice and was about to kiss Tenchi, when his father walked in his room. His dad saw Ryoko and Tenchi on the bed, Ryoko about to kiss him. Tenchi and Ryoko blushed. 

"Uhh...Father, it's not what you think!" Ryoko jumped off Tenchi and kneeled on the floor. 

"Tenchi, it's bad enough you snuck a girl in your room without letting me know, but just because I know her doesn't mean you could - " 

"No, father, it's..she's...I didn't sneak her in my room in my room in the first place,..." 

"Then what is she doing here!?" 

"She's a d-" Ryoko ran to Tenchi and covered his mouth. 

"Hehehehehe, he means, umm, yeah, he means I'm a d-....a d-....actually, I have no idea what he's talking about!" Tenchi sweatdropped. 

Tenchi's dad breathed in deeply and said "It's a very sunny day today so....If we can all forget about this, and you promise me you won't do this again, then I'll take both of you to the beach." 

Ryoko and Tenchi both looked up pleadingly and said "The beach? Oh yes yes yes yes yes of course yea!" 

"Alright then, get ready." Tenchi's father shook his head and left the room. 

"Now, where were we..." Ryoko flew against Tenchi. 

"Ryoko!" Tenchi pushed her off, "Do you wanna go to the beach!?" 

"Oh yes, I forgot!" Ryoko laughed and took her shirt off. Tenchi's eyes widened....(YOU SICKOS STOP THINKING THAT OF COURSE SHE HAD A BRA ON!!!) 

"Umm...Ryoko, uhh...ummmmm, you, look...very nice, but...uhh, maybe you....you could,...ummm, change somewhere else?" Tenchi stuttered. 

"Wha?" Ryoko looked at herself, "Oh yes, I forgot, you don't feel comfortable around me do you!" Ryoko disappeared for a few seconds, then appeared on Tenchi's bed in a red bikini. 

Tenchi finished changing and fell over when he saw Ryoko. 

"What...did I forget something?" a green robe materialized on Ryoko. 

"That's...much...better...." Tenchi said. 

"Ok, let's go!" Ryoko smiled and dragged him outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to the beach, Tenchi sighed and sat right next to the water, his chin resting on his hands. Ryoko sat next to him. 

"Hey, wanna play volleyball?" she asked. 

"I don't feel like it." Tenchi grunted. 

"Oh, come on! You can't get girls to notice you by just sitting around here!" 

Then Aeka suddenly sat next to him and said "Hel-lo Tenchi!" 

Tenchi blushed. "H-hi Aeka." 

_*Grrrrr*_ Ryoko thought, _I'll make her jealous out of her mind!_

"How's everything?" 

"Uhh....great!" Tenchi smiled. 

Ryoko stood up and said, "Be right back Tenchi." She and Aeka glared at eachother evily as Ryoko slipped out of her robe and ran to play volleyball with the guys. 

"Hey guys," Ryoko smiled, standing on one side of the net. 

"H-h..hi..." All the guys stared at her. 

"Care if I join?" 

"Why, of course not!" One of the guys handed her the ball. "Why don't you serve?" 

"Don't mind if I do!" Ryoko grabbed the ball and stood at the corner. She bent down to serve as all of the guys stared mindlessly at her chest. The game went on normally for a few minutes, until Ryoko adjusted her top and one of the guys on the other team got so distracted he missed the ball and his team lost. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"So, Tenchi, how come you're not swimming around?" Aeka asked, her head leaning on his shoulder. 

"Don't feel like it." Tenchi smiled, putting his arm around her. "Hey, why aren't you in the water?" 

"Don't feel like it." The two sat there for a while in silence, when Aeka got off Tenchi and asked, "Do you like Ryoko?" with worried eyes. 

"Uh...well, umm, I dunno, I mean, I guess so, but, ya know.." Tenchi blushed, putting two fists together and twirling his thumbs around eachother. 

"...But she hits on you too much," Aeka finished for him. 

"Well, not exactly, I mean, yeah, sometimes, well, I guess...Why are you asking me that!?!?!?!" 

Aeka chuckled. "Never mind." 

Suddenly, Ryoko walked toward them with her arms around two majorly hot guys...much hotter than Tenchi! Aeka caught her eye and stood up, visibly jealous. 

"Well, well, Ryoko, don't you think it would be kind enough to introduce these two young men to us?" Tenchi turned around and also got jealous. 

"Alright, Tenchi, Aeka, this is Gokou, and this is Yoshou." Ryoko pointed at a black-haired guy, then a brown haired one. "Why don't you two teach Tenchi how to surf while I have a word with Aeka." 

"But..." Tenchi started, clearly worried. 

"Don't worry, Tenchi, Yoshou is a skilled surfer and Gokou is a great swimmer!" she left Tenchi to the two men and walked with Aeka along the shore. 

"So, THAT'S how you want to play it." Aeka said. 

"Face it, I will win Tenchi over, and you know it." Ryoko smirked. 

"Then why does he always complain that you hit on him too much!?" Aeka asked. Ryoko stopped, angry, with closed eyes and a fist up. 

"Alright Aeka, we've been fighting over him way too long. We have to finally settle this. Whoever he chooses gets to be with him, and the other person has to leave Tenchi alone forever. Deal?" Ryoko reluctantly held her hand out. 

"Deal," Aeka shook her hand. Suddenly, the two heard Tenchi screaming - they ran to the water and saw Tenchi being chased around by a shark, and instead of helping him, Gokou and Yoshou swam away. 

"Why those little..." Aeka tried swimming to Tenchi, but Ryoko beat her as she flew to Tenchi and lifted him above the water. 

"People are gonna see you!" Tenchi said. 

"So!? You were about to die!!!" Ryoko brought him to the shore and helped him feel better. 

"Tenchi, which one of us looks more attractive?" Aeka asked, as she and Ryoko took off their robes..Aeka was wearing a strapless black one-piece. 

Tenchi almost passed out at the sight, and he shook his head. 

Knowing Aeka was scared of kissing, Ryoko quickly asked, "Who's a better kisser?" she smirked and watched Aeka softly touch his lips. Then, Ryoko dove on top of Tenchi, madly frenching him. 

"That's not fair!" Aeka protested. 

"It's very fair!" 

Tenchi, speechless, pointed at Ryoko. 

"Tenchi, who makes you more......ummmm, well, I think you know what I mean..." Aeka sat across from Tenchi, looking up at him. 

Ryoko pushed Aeka away, and sat ON Tenchi, herself right up to his face. "Sweety, who do you want more?" 

Tenchi stood up and wiped the sand off his chest. 

"Aeka, you've been nice to me and all, but I don't know, I mean, Ryoko saved my life TWICE already, and, well, umm I'm sorry but I think I want her more." Tenchi looked down, sorry for Aeka. 

Ryoko jumped up in the air and screamed "WHOOOOOOHOOO!!!!!!!" 

Aeka glared at Ryoko angrily, about to jump on her and slap her ten thousand times, when another really hot guy walked past her. She quickly followed him. 

"Well, I guess Aeka found someone for herself!" Ryoko finally went swimming with Tenchi. 

Meanwhile... 

"Hi, my name's Aeka!" Aeka smiled, walking alonside the guy. 

"Umm, I'm Darien." 

"You wanna go get a cup of coffee or something?" 

A girl suddenly ran next to Darien. "Darien, what are you doing!?" 

"It's just coffee!" Darien looked at Aeka. "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Serena." 

"Oh, umm, hi Serena...nevermind about the coffee, I, I...I forgot I'm broke!" Aeka walked away. 

So, Tenchi and Ryoko lived happily ever after....I guess.....and Aeka spent the rest of the day looking for guys but finding out they had girlfriends. 

The End.


End file.
